


Черный

by Kiyoykin



Series: ФБ 2020: ББ-квест (иллюстрации) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoykin/pseuds/Kiyoykin
Series: ФБ 2020: ББ-квест (иллюстрации) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), fandom Star Wars 2020: Макси и иллюстрации





	Черный

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [На двоих](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920856) by [Kiyoykin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoykin/pseuds/Kiyoykin). 



  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/b6/56/NoTtt76C_o.jpg)


End file.
